Sophia Halftown
"To ja mam ochraniać ciebie nie ty mnie! Jestem strażniczką!" Legenda Siły Hej poszukiwałeś mnie? To chyba dobrze trafiasz! Mam słabą orientacje w terenie...Well, to nie istotne ważne, że fajnie spędzimy czas, wolę unikać toksycznych relacji z Kidem...iż obserwuje nas, nie wiem gdzie ale jestem tego pewna więc zadbaj o swoje bezpieczeństwo. No to nazywam się Sophia Halftown... Imię po babci, nazwisko wciąż panieńskie. Po samym wyglądzie zgadnąć rzeczy które lubię, np: rysowanie, albo przynajmniej rysowałam, myślę, że rysuje też nawet ładnie. A jeśli byście chcieli wiedzieć więcej to można się spytać. Nie gryzę, Kid już tak... Poznajcie moją historię. ��'Charakter' Raczej nieśmiała, co nie znaczy że nie odważna. Jak coś mam zrobić to to zrobię, więc też i odpowiedzialna, jak i zaradna. Otwarta na nowe znajomości i pozytywne nastawiona na życie... No i nie życie. Posiadam swoje fetysze i nie pamiętam dnia, bez walki za kogoś! Dążę zawsze do celu! Nie poddaje się, iż to klucz wygranej! ��Śmierć za Życia Miałam problemy psychiczne słyszałam...tak jakby duchy, bałam się wszystkiego dlatego mama wysłała mnie na wieczorną mszę do naszego kościoła. Było tam więcej przyjaznych znajomych mi osóbek, przecież czasem gdzieś widywaliśmy się na łąkach, lecz wracając msza była dziwna...Ksiądz pił krew...Jak wyciągnął miecz, wiedziałam, że zrobi nam jesień średniowiecza. Postanowiliśmy uciec, ksiądz wymordował moich bliskich, zaś mnie prawie zgwałcił, gdyby nie policja. Po tym wszystkim zamknęłam się w sobie...terapie nie pomagały. Niby wszystko było dobrze a jednak mój mózg myślał inaczej... Schizofrenia to nie żart i męczyłam się z nią do samego końca. Wieczne poczucie zagrożenia jak i głosy które cały czas coś od siebie dodawały i krzyczały jeden na drugiego. Brałam regularnie leki na schizofrenie, jak i na uspokojenie, bo do tego dochodziły stany lękowe. Koniec końców nie wytrzymałam presji wokół mnie i...Zjadłam tabletki na uspokojenie. Jednak w znacznie większej ilości niż zalecał mi lekarz, zapewne moje ciało bezwładnie spadło z wieżowca pozostawiając po sobie papkę. ��'Opinia' Każdy myślał na początku, że jestem słaba, cicha i zapewne umrę i nawet zakochany we mnie Bożek Śmierci nic nie poradzi. Wiedziałam, że bycie strażnikiem mnie skreśli iż tylko słyszałam, że jestem wstanie tylko chronić nie walczyć, ten fakt zabijał mnie od środka. Jak wspomniałam, nie bałam się, byłam największą wojowniczką zdolną do wszystkich poświęceń. Dbałam o bezpieczeństwo innych, zaufanie u innych drastycznie wzrosło, zakochałam się również w Bożku Śmierci. Miałam wobec niego ogromne plany, fetysze same się nie spełnią prawda? Pomagałam mu zawsze kiedy był ranny, lub czuł się źle...ja zawsze byłam obok Kida. Cieszyłam się z naszych zwycięstw iż widziałam wtedy szczęśliwe twarze osób, które zaczęły po prostu szczęśliwie żyć. Koszmar według mnie jest wyjątkowy i nic tego nie zmieni. Moje zdanie się nie zmieniło nawet po tak długim przeskoku czasu, teraz moja opinia nabiera sensu, widzę ją z innego punktu, tak zwana perspektywa w malarstwie jest istotna, namalowałam swoje życie na słabości, jako jedyna nie osiągnęłam jakiegoś ważnego tytułu. Byłam po prostu zwykłym umarlakiem? Chciałbyś! Byłam niesamowitą strażniczką, nie chcę się przechwalać, ale może jedną z lepszych. Udowodniłam, że będąc słabym zawsze każdy ma okazje wstać, by walczyć dalej. To jest wartość bycia silnym w Koszmarze, zrozumiałam dto dopiero teraz, czas spędzony w Koszmarze nauczył mnie jednego nie zostawiać swojego męża samego! ��'Zdolności' Wierna tarcza: Tworzy wielką tarczę dzięki której nic nie przedostaje się z zewnątrz do właściciela, od strony wewnętrznej można atakować bronią dystansową. Niczym Jelonek: Działa tylko jeśli po jej stronie nie walczy nikt inny poza nią. Może szybko i zwinnie uciec z pola walki, i trudno ją później złapać Rzut dyskiem : Rzuca tarczą z całej siły, a ma jej całkiem sporo, wprost w przeciwnika ��'Latarnia' Posiadałam latarnie Strażnika, latarnia przemieniała się w tarczę, którą chroniłam bliskich, a potem siebie! Płomyk zamieszkujący moją latarnię nosił chwalebne imię Shirudo. Był wyjątkowy, bo bardzo oddany. ��'Smok' Ma na imię Saria i znalazłam ją kiedy była jeszcze młoda i opuszczona przez matkę, bo tamta umarła...Od razu Saria dzieliła do mnie ogromną miłość, zaś ja do niej! UwU